Breaking Point
by illusionist
Summary: The sewers are littered with scattered pieces of ripped human limbs. The blood still flowing of barely alive bodies... I am among these sights..." A trilogy deciphering Trinity's death


DISCLAIMER: Contrary to popular belief, I do not own the Matrix. Would I be here if I did?

A/N: This is my version of events starting from the end of what I think will happen in Revs (Trinity dying) then flashing back to the events leading up to that moment. This was meant to be a one-shot story but I didn't have time to write more than this so I've decided to make it a trilogy.

IMPORTANT: This is written from Trinity's POV but when she refers to you, she's talking to Neo in her head. 

The war was finished but obviously not without casualties, some minor but mostly deaths. It's a war after all, and where would we all be if everyone lived? Zion is mostly destroyed and cannot support so much as one ship crew while there remain only a handful of usable ships, too. The thick air stinks of slaughter, of the blood of the innocent, of acidic electricity but I can't smell it anymore. The sewers are littered with scattered pieces of ripped human limbs. The blood still flowing of barely alive bodies, pooling in a centre low point. I am among these sights.

I do not know what is happening right at this moment, nor do I know the future. But I can offer you my part of this story, which begins and ends with Neo. After what seemed like days of fruitless searching we turned to the Merovingian, also known as the trafficer of information.

_"Bring me ze eyes of ze Oracle and you shall have your precious Neo back."_

And so we did. Or I should say I did since the Merovingian's words were for my ears only. Morpheus didn't particularly agree with my actions since he knew nothing of the why behind them but he knew better than to argue. He may be the captain but I am still Trinity. And I can be pretty convincing when I need to. Even Niobe believed in my plans more than Morpheus which is surprising since she never did believe in the One. Nevertheless, I guess she understood, as much as anyone could at that time, of how desperate I had become. _How desperate I still am._

I told Morpheus I was going to offer the Oracle a trade of some kind. Perhaps something of mine for something of hers. However, I neglected any mention of needing to take her eyes. Vaguely, somewhere in my mind, I remember reading in high school of how the Oracle's eyes were said to be of great value in Greek Mythology. After so many years of not passing a single thought to it, the knowledge has escaped me, not that it mattered though. I needed the eyes of the damn Oracle for you, Neo, and nothing was going to stop me. 

So yes, I did kill the Oracle in the literal sense. But since she was a program, I assume she simply become an exile like the keymaker, so I convinced myself that I did not kill. Niobe was there and could have stopped me had she not been caught extremely off guard. By the time the situation had registered in her mind, I was already out the door with my prize. I guess you could say she was too late. _I was too far in to turn back._

I remember jumping down levels of stairs, racing against time, to reach my motorcycle before Niobe had even managed to pull out her cell phone. I was halfway past more than four blocks before the rational side of my brain, the part of me I had been ignoring for the past ten minutes, awoke. _What the hell did I just do? But you understand don't you? And you would have done the same for me._

The journey to the Chateau went usually smooth, which, under normal circumstances would have made me quite suspicious. This time, however, I had more pressing details to worry about, so I passed it off as simple luck. By now, the sun was burning and wearing black leather only made it worse, even if PVC is suppose to reflect the sun's rays. Tasting salt in corners of my mouth I detected for the first time this flaw in our traditional attire. Surprised that I never caught this before I caught myself wondering if I was slipping. But then again, none of us ever had the time to let our minds wonder off like this. A distracted fighter is a dead fighter. 

The wind blew harsh, hard against my face, as if determined to discourage my path. I had forgotten how good the wind feels. The road ahead veers off to a sixty-degree turn, then leads straight for a good twenty kilometres. I found myself relaxing into a daze, the tiredness I had been refusing to feel slowing edging through my body. I haven't slept since you started. _What would it had been like if we never managed to find you? If you're the sixth One then would Morpheus eventually have found the seventh? Would I have fallen in love with him instead of you? The Oracle never did specify which One I would love. Or perhaps the next one is beyond our generation. You didn't exactly go into detail concerning how the One's were chosen or how far apart each existence is._ _Oh god, Neo… don't worry, I'm coming. _I couldn't help but experience for the first time in my life an overcoming surge of guilt, which, mixed with solemn anxiety made me question my purpose here. _Am I doing the right thing?_ _What if Morpheus was right and there's another way to save Neo? What if I literally did kill the Oracle?_

They're always there, those questions that need answering. The questions whose answers you'll only ever uncover after you die. After you cease to exist yet continue to exist at the same time. Like me at the moment. 

__

__

_TO BE CONTINUED._

__

Thanks for baring with me through it all, but seeing that I'm a fairly new fic writer, constructive critism will be greatly appreciated. Seriously, I need honest opinions whether they be mean or nice, I don't care. I need feedback so I can improve this. Also, can anyone who can spare some time to be my beta reader for mostly grammar/better word choices corrections please e-mail me at illusions_of_faith@hotmail.com. Thanks.


End file.
